Love In Gotham
by oddment1
Summary: Summer Gleeson once thought her career was all that mattered. That changed when a guardian angel came to her rescue who wasn't Batman. If only her new husband didn't have to fight most of Batman's enemies during their honeymoon.
1. How It Began

Porter Richards seemed like an average white man with brown hair and glasses. Until a year ago no one who had not known his secret would have thought him capable of doing anything heroic. That secret was that he had spent several years training in karate until he had a black belt. He had kept it a secret because it was just a hobby and he did not want any attention for it. However, what had started out as a hobby was what started him on the path that got him to this moment. He standing in front of the church and about to marry Gotham City reporter Summer Gleeson.

While Porter waited for his new bride to join him with a giddy smile on his face, he looked at his parents who were smiling back at him. As Porter looked around at his guests who where seated behind him, he couldn't help but focus for a minute on Bruce Wayne. There was something captivating about Bruce to Porter for some reason. Porter was somehow itimidated by the playboy and Porter knew it wasn't because of his money. Finally, Porter had gotten tired of the chill Bruce Wayne was giving him and looked back at his parents which made him think back to the day that had set everything in motion.

A year ago, Porter Morgan was a clerk at the main television at Gotham. He was basically only an errand boy for all of the reporters there was at first a little clumsy at his job until he had gotten used to it. The reason for that clumsiness was that he had quickly developed a crush on SummeWhile he was banging on a defective keyboard one day, he decided to go for it.

"Having a problem, Porter?" Summer wondered which made him jump since he had not seen her coming. "I'm sorry!"

"This keyboard doesn't seem to be working," Porter grumbled.

"I have a spare in the cabinet in my office," Summer offered. "You can use that one. While you're there, could you please bring me back the yellow folder that is laying on my desk?"

"Sure," Porter answered.

He was about to carry out his duty, but he stopped after taking one step.

"S-summer..." Porter timidly stuttered.

"Yes," Summer answered.

"Would you be interested in going out with me?" Porter hopefully spoke.

"My job keeps me too busy to go out with anyone at the moment, but I'm flattered that you would think of me in that way," Summer refused.

"Okay," Morgan accepted as he dejectedly left the newsroom to fulfill his duties.

It was a good thing that Morgan left when he did because shortly after, five costumed clowns broke into the newsroom. The one in the middle was the one that garnered the most attention because he was the purple suited menace known as the Joker. It seems that Summer had called him a coward in her last report. Everyone except Summer started screaming when they saw the criminals. Summer was too terrified to scream. As the Joker started approaching his prey, Porter was rummaging through Summer's cabinet for the keyboard she had offered him.

"You knew she would say no..." Porter muttered to himself in frustation.

Upon finding a keyboard, the clerk grabbed Summer's folder and was just about too leave when he heard three sinister voices getting louder in the hallway which made the clerk jump away from the doorway. While pressed against the wall, he saw three crooks dressed as The Three Stooges marching some workers into the office on the the other side of the hallway.

"Mr. J wants these people tied up in here so they don't interfere with his talk with Summer," Moe explained.

"I think I'd rather tie you three up!" a voice trumpeted behind him.

The criminals all turned around to see a sea of paper fly into their faces. While they were distracted, a keyboard crashed into all three of their faces in a wide arc. Unfortunately for the person who had swung the keyboard, the cable broke in the excitement.

"Ah, it broke!"Moe gloated to the brown haired man who was causing trouble.

"Yeah, I'm in trouble now!" Porter sarcastically complained while jumping into the air to kick Moe in the stomach.

Porter finished off Moe with a punch to the face to enrage the startled criminals.

"I'll get you!" Larry promised.

Porter knocked a printer off of a desk and onto Larry's foot to caused the bad guy to screech in pain which fortunately got the the Joker's attention. The hero finished off Larry by smashing his face onto the desk.

"Oh, wise guy!" Curly threatened.

Since Curly was the biggest of the henchman, Porter wanted this fight over with quicky. he jumped on the desk and ran across it. Porter flew off of the desk and kicked Curley into some shelfs which made the five shelfs come off of the wall and bury Curly with heavy office equipment.

"Whoever built these shelves should read the directions next time!" Porter laughed while running towards the newsroom.

The hero was just about to enter when he heard the most insane of voices talking.

"See what's going on!" The Joker cackled.

"You got it, Puddin'!" Harley obeyed.

Porter pressed himself against the wall when a boxing glove gun poked the open doorway. He pulled the weird gun through the doorway so fast that the female jester came flying with it. She screamed in terror as some stranger smashed her over the head with her own gun. Porter threw the gun onto to the floor in anger and prepared for his last fight.

"Show yourself, Batman!" The Joker commanded.

"You'll have to settle with me, I'm afraid," Porter announced when he entered.

"Porter, what are you doing?" Summer screeched from her chair behind the newsdesk.

"Having fun!" Porter laughed.

"Is that so?" The Joker threatened as he started to reached for one of his deadly playing cards.

"NO!" Summer screamed.

Porter turned to his left while running as the card came which caused it to hit a telvision camera. He then connected with a right cross to the clown's breadbasket. He then grabbed the clown's arm and threw him over the news desk and into the another television camera. The camera fell over and knocked out the clown prince of crime.

"Is he out?" Porter asked since he couldn't see the Joker from where he was standing.

"Yes," Summer comfirmed which caused the hero to wipe his brow. "I guess I'll go out with you after all,"

"Really," Porter gasped.

"You saved my life and I always repay my debts," Summer explained.

That date turned into more dates which eventually turned into love. That is the reason why Porter was now watching her father escort Summer down the aisle. His heart was beating in his ears while the couple exchanged vows. His happiness knew no bounds when he lifted Summer's veil and kissed her.


	2. Their First Encounter

Porter Richards was driving home to live in a house for the first time since he left his parent's home. The reason for this was because of the red haired woman who was wearing a white wedding gown and seated in the passenger seat of his car. She was Gotham reporter Summer Richards who had just married him and taken his name. To Porter, no one on earth could be more beautiful and he knew that he was the luckiest man on the planet. As the new couple neared their new two story town house, the husband's heart started to race because he knew what that meant. When Porter stopped in the driveway, he glanced at his wife and saw that she was just as anxious as she was.

"It was nice of the station to pay for our honeymoon in Hawaii," Summer mused.

"Yes, it was," Porter agreed while pushing a button in his car to raise the garage door.

"Before I met you, I thought that my career was all that mattered," Summer reminisced.

"I remember," Porter whispered while closing the garage door and shutting off his car.

"Because of you I learned how important family is," Summer went on to acquire her husband's complete attention. "Honey, I want to have a baby!"

"You do?" Porter gasped.

"Does this answer your question?" Summer answered with a wicked grin while wrapping her arms around Porter's neck and giving him a kiss that made him feel like he could melt.

"Oh, my!" Porter squeaked.

"Why don't we continue this inside?" Summer suggested while nodding toward the door leading to the house.

Porter quickly raced out of the car to Summer's door to help her out. While he was doing this a devilish grin started to appear on his face. It was clear that Porter was turning into a bit of an animal which excited Summer.

"If anyone else looked at me like that, I would be afraid for my life," Summer prattled nervously.

As soon as they both entered the house, Porter started to make a grab for his wife when she had something else in mind.

"Honey, wait!" Summer commanded which caused a bit more of her husband's human side to return momentarily.

"What?" Porter put out while jumping back.

"Before you do anything else, take off my wedding gown," Summer commanded. "It was my mother's and I don't want it to get torn. If we have a girl, I'm going to give it to her."

"I think that's nice," Porter accepted while walking behind Summer to look for the zipper.

The nervous husband found his target hidden under a white piece of cloth designed to hide the zipper. He started slowly pulling it down with great expectation while his wife stepped out of her shoes. When the zipper had gone as far as it could go, he started to peel the gown to the floor and then Summer stepped out of that. Porter carried the sacred garment to the couch and draped it over the top while noticing a bit of tightness starting to form in his pants. The husband then turned around to see his wife wearing a white negligee and panty hose to match. The sight was too much for Porter to resist so he grabbed Summer and started devouring her with a kiss to make her moan loudly.

"Let's go to bed!" Summer demanded.

The couple hurried into the bedroom and stopped in front of the bed. Porter turned Summer around to face him and then dropped her negligee to the floor. The last thin layer of clothing Summer had on consisted of a white bra and panties. Porter's trembling hands reached around Summer's back to find the clasp that held the bra in place. When he undid the clasp, he let the bra fall to the floor. He then stepped back to view his wife's average size breasts which made him fall into a trance.

"Do you like my breasts?" Summer wondered. "Are they big enough? Are you listening?"

"Wh-what?" Porter muttered.

"Do you like my breasts?" Summer repeated.

"They're perfect!" Porter squeaked as a tear fell out of his eye.

"I'm glad," Summer said with a smile.

"I want to touch them!" Porter pleaded.

"Touch anything you like," Summer prodded.

With his heart beating a mile a minute, Porter lifted his hands up to the redhead's breasts and started kneading them with his thumbs on her nipples. Summer fell back against the wall while calling out her husband's name. It turned on the man to feel the woman's breasts growing hard under his hands. He eventually wanted more so he started kissing her breasts while sucking on the nipples which made Summer shriek with delight. It was now time to go all the way so he knelled down to strip off her pantyhose and got back up to drop her panties to the floor which were already wet. Porter stepped back and let out a gasp when he saw his wife's naked body for the first time.

"I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life!" Porter proclaimed.

"That's such a nice thing to say!" Summer cooed in between breaths as she started working on taking off her husband's clothes.

Eventually, the two lovers were wearing nothing but their wedding rings. Porter took Summer into his arms and laid her on the bed to make another tear fall out of his eye. Both husband and wife were turning completely red as Porter climbed on top of Summer. He then started kissing her to make her moan appreciatively. Porter then went for his wife's ear to discover with delight that this was one of her most sensitive areas. Summer's neck was next to get attention followed by her breasts again. He suckled them like a baby while she cradled his head while moaning and arching her back. Finally, Porter could not take the tension any more so he inched forward to bring his penis closer to Summer's vagina. Summer took the hint and opened up her legs to give him easier access. Once his member was at the opening, Porter started to worry. He knew that this was going to hurt his wife and she was the last person that he ever wanted to hurt.

"Honey, I know that you are worried about me and I appreciate that, but I want to do this with you," Summer begged. "Please put it in."

"Okay, but hold onto the bed instead of me while I'm doing this," Porter requested.

Porter started to complete the connection between them once Summer obeyed his request. He felt some resistance at first and then heard a small pop followed by a small scream of pain from the redhead which tore his heart in two.

"Are you okay?" Porter squealed while a couple of tears ran down his face. "Do you want to stop?"

"Don't you dare stop!" Summer scolded. "Just give me a couple of seconds."

The husband fondled his wife's hair until she nodded her head. He then started pumping Summer very slowly because he was afraid of hurting her again.

"Honey, I'm not made out of glass!" Summer cried out to get her husband to push faster.

Once Porter started pushing his penis into Summer faster, Summer was glad to match his movements. This caused both parties to grunt and pant more heavily. Time and space lost all meaning for the two lovers. All of the emotions started to overload Porter so he had to let some of them out with a tear now and then. After a while, the man desired a change of pace so he flipped Summer over so she was on top.

"Why don't you drive for a while?" Porter requested.

"Whatever you want," Summer agreed with very little breath.

Summer raised her upper half and started bouncing up and down on her husband. Porter realized that it was not as easy for the person on bottom to move. This thought quickly vanished when he noticed Summer's breasts moving up and down with each thrust. He quickly started to get hypnotized by this and like a zombie he started to reach for him. Summer decided to help him by taking Porter's hands and placing them on their targets. She started to scream louder while her husband fondled the beautiful orbs. Porter suddenly sat up and started suckling her breasts while pumping. A tingling sensation told him that he was almost at the end. Summer's screams told him that she was almost there too. He wanted to be in control of the final event so he plopped her back onto the bed and started drilling his wife. That was when Summer went over the edge and let out her loudest scream yet. A convulsion ran over her entire body and her vaginal muscles clamped down hard on Porter's penis to send him over his edge. He started gushing wave after wave of sperm into his wife's womb. When the first wave hit her, she screamed something but Porter was too out of it to understand. When it was over, Porter felt like he had been drugged and cried a little more.

"Nice job, cowboy!" Summer complimented.

"Th-thank you," Porter stuttered.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked with concern.

"I guess it's hard to come back to Planet Reality after all of that," Porter sighed.

"I know what you mean," Summer laughed. "We better clean ourselves up a little and get ready for bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

Summer separated herself from her husband and started walking towards the bathroom a little slower than she usually would. Porter noticed with shock that his sperm was not the only thing leaking out of her. Some of her own blood was there too.

"Are you okay?" Porter squealed as he ran to Summer.

"Yes, I'm a just a little sore," Summer consoled.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Porter apologized.

"Don't you dare apologize because I enjoyed making love just as much as you did!" Summer chastised just before she entered the bathroom to freshen up.

When Porter was alone and he had the time to calm down, he realized what Summer had screamed when he had started pumping his sperm into her. It was an urgent request that made him a little nervous. She had been pleading for him to make her pregnant. He resolved to talk to her about that in the morning. In the meantime, thoughts of their upcoming honeymoon made him happy. If only he had known the danger they would both be in.


	3. Two Heads For The Price Of One

Two weeks ago, deep under stately Wayne Manor was a dank and scary cave filled with the most advanced crime fighting technology known to man. Sitting at the main computer was a gruesome man wearing a suit that made him look like a bat. This man had used this suit to strike fear into the hearts of evil doers everywhere known as Batman. Standing behind Batman was the proper English butler Alfred Pennyworth who was waiting to tend to his master's needs. The balding butler raised an eyebrow when he saw that the pictures of most of his enemies on the computer screen.

"Looking for bridge partners, sir?" Alfred teased.

"I just don't get it," Batman grumbled.

"What don't you get?" Alfred prodded.

"Five criminals escaped from Arkham Asylum yesterday due to the Mad Hatter's mind control chips," Batman informed his servant. "The first thing they did when they got out was bust the Penguin out of Stonegate."

"That is not unusual," Alfred snorted.

"It is when they vanish without even stealing an old lady's purse," Batman corrected.

"Perhaps the Starship Enterprise beamed them away," Alfred snidely offered.

"I'm in no mood for jokes," Batman snapped.

"They could be hiding from you," Alfred helpfully offered.

"If just one had broken out of prison, I would buy that, but six?" Batman refused.

"Maybe they plan on messing with someone else this time," Alfred suggested to cause Batman to rapidly press keys.

"I have my suspicions as to what they're up to, but I'm going to have to do some digging to know for sure," Batman mused.

Back in the present time, Porter got up in his blue pajamas. He turned around watched his red headed wife Summer sleep. A tear came to his eye when he realized how lucky he was. He knew he was especially lucky that Summer had been willing to make love with him even though she knew it would hurt. He had the urge to run his fingers through her hair, but he did not want to wake her up so he quietly opened his dresser drawer to select the clothes he would wear that day. He then closed the drawer just as quietly and headed to the bathroom to take his shower.

If he had seen Summer wake up at just that moment, he would have been excited because of the grin that came on his wife's face when she saw the door to the bathroom close. She got up and walked to the door. When she got there, she yanked off her blue night gown and threw it on the floor. While the naked Summer waited for her husband to turn the water to the shower on, she wondered why Porter had made her take her hands off of him and put them on the bed when it was time for him to take her virginity. She didn't have long to think about that because the shower came on which meant that it was time for her game to take place.

In the shower, Porter was facing the facet and washing himself off. He had so many thoughts run in his mind as the hot water helped to clear his mind. He wondered if he would be a good father mostly. He could not think of anything once he heard the bathroom door opening which meant one of his wildest fantasies was about to come true. He started to get exited when he heard the shower curtain opening behind him. His breath became rapid when he heard footsteps approach him.

"Want me, big boy?" a sultry voice whispered in his ear.

"Always," Porter choked out.

In the the next moment, Summer started kissing his neck which caused Porter to moan and close his eyes. Summer then started kissing his ear. Porter was content to just enjoy what was going on until his wife started rubbing his reproductive organ back and forth. After a few seconds of that, Porter gently took the redhead's hand off of his penis so he could turn around and grab her. He kissed her with such passion that he pressed her against the shower wall. Now it was her turn to moan. In the middle of the kiss, Porter fondled one of Summer's breasts with his right hand. That was when Porter decided that if Summer could touch his most private of areas then he should touch hers. He reached down and started rubbing his wife's vagina to get a high pitched squeal. A devilish grin appeared on the husband's face when he decided he had fooled around long enough. He lifted her right leg and shoved his penis into her vagina. Summer screamed in ecstasy as she wrapped both of her legs around her husband and vibrated on the shower wall. After a few pumps, Porter positioned Summer in front of him so he could reenter her from behind while she braced her hands against the front of the shower. Porter's mind was on fire until both husband and wife went over the edge which caused the man to fill the woman up with his sperm. Each time sperm gushed out of Porter, he grunted like an animal.

"You are wonderful!" Summer sighed when she turned around.

"You aren't so bad yourself," Porter complimented.

"I'm rather hungry after all of that," Summer announced. "How about I fix breakfast?"

"I could go for that," Porter agreed while both people cleaned themselves off.

After they were finished, the couple got out of the shower and dried each other. Porter already had his clothes laying on a table so he started getting dressed while Summer left to get her clothes. Upon leaving the bathroom, Porter was wearing a red and blue striped shirt and blue jeans. Summer was wearing a light blue shirt and matching skirt with blue pumps.

"I love you!" Summer cooed when she saw her husband.

"I love you," Porter echoed.

"Before we eat breakfast, can we talk about something?" Porter wondered while sitting on the bed.

"Sure," Summer agreed as she sat next to Porter.

"I couldn't help but notice what you yelled when we finished our first time," Porter continued.

"I see," Summer mused.

"I hope you won't be offended when I tell you that I don't want a baby quite as much as you do," Porter stated.

"Mother told me that you wouldn't want a baby as much so I'm not offended," Summer put out.

"I want it, but I'm hoping that we have some time alone first," Porter explained.

"I know, now I have a question for you," Summer revealed. "Why did you have me grab the bed when you took my virginity?"

"My father told me to do that so you wouldn't scratch my back like mom did him," Porter answered.

While Summer left to fix breakfast Porter grabbed a DVD of the Mary Tyler Moore show to pass the time. When breakfast was ready Summer saw what he doing.

"What's that?" Summer asked.

"Mary Tyler Moore," Porter announced.

"I've never seen that," Summer mused. "Can you help me bring in breakfast so I can watch too?"

"I'll show you my favorite episode," Porter revealed.

When they got back with their French toast and fried eggs, Porter took the remote and put on the episode "Chuckles Bites The Dust". Both viewers found it extremely funny that Mary kept cracking up after she berated everybody else for making jokes about the clowns death in the office, Summer couldn't stop laughing.

After they were finished, it was time to carry for their bags to the car and head for the airport. When they got there, Porter marveled that the station had payed for first class tickets to Hawaii. The first class section was so lavish that it was designed to make anybody riding in it feel more important than coach. Upon checking into the hotel, Summer suggested dinner and a movie. The evening started with Chariots Of Fire followed by dinner and dancing at a fancy restaurant. All through both the movie and dinner, the lovebirds couldn't help kissing. When he paid for dinner, he put the change in his wallet.

Even though Porter wanted to take a cab back to the Ramada, Summer wanted to walk since it was such a nice night. They were holding hands and enjoying themselves until they hurt the sound of a gun clicking. Porter yanked Summer behind him so he would be behind him and then turned around to face the mugger. A look of shock appeared on Porter's face appeared when he realized he had seen the badly scarred man before on television and in his nightmares. He was the two suited crook known as Two Face.

"Hello, Porter," Two Face grunted.

"What do you want?" Porter growled.

"Wallet," Two Face instructed.

Porter was about to hand it over when the bad guy instructed with a point of his gnarled finger to toss it aside so he did.

"Purse," Two Face growled.

When Porter reached behind him to take Summer's purse, he felt her hand trembling and he could hear her starting to weep which almost made him lose control.

"You have what you want so please leave," Porter begged.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't," Two Face snorted when he took out his coin. "Are you feeling lucky?"

Both husband and wife knew they were in trouble as the coin flew through the air.


	4. A Secret Uncovered

The brown haired and blue eyed Porter Richards had come to Hawaii to connect with his wife Summer on a physical and emotional level. Like any other man, he dreamed of the different ways he would have sex with the redhead during their trip. On a more minor note, he dreamed of seeing all of the sights in this strange and wonderful place because he had never been in Hawaii before. The one thing he did not dream of doing while he was in Hawaii was getting mugged and especially not by Two Face. They were a long ways away from Gotham City after all.

Many emotions ran through Porter while this tragic event was taking place. He was starting to consider rushing the scarred robber due to the stress it was putting on Summer, but he knew that would be the last thing he ever did due to the gun Two Face was holding. In a much smaller way, Porter was afraid for his own life. The only thing the husband could do to protect his wife was to give the bad guy what he wanted in the hopes that he would go away. That all changed when Two Face flipped his coin.

Porter's plan was now to get rid of the gun somehow without getting killed. Then he figured the only way to get rid of the gun was to get rid of the coin first. The hero slowly reached into his pocket while Two Face was busy looking at the coin. He then threw the change left over from dinner into the path of the coin of destiny.

"My coin!" Two Face shrieked as he lowered his gun. "I can't decide!"

Porter saw his chance and aimed a roundhouse kick at the gun which hit its mark to send the gun flying to parts unknown. At first, Porter wanted to beat the criminal within a inch of his life until he realized that Two Face must have a second gun somewhere. The fight had to end now so Porter put all of his energy into a punch that connected with the left side of the scarred gentleman's jaw which caused the bad guy to be facing away from Porter. The hero put his fists to together to form a club and brought it down on the villain's neck to end it. Since Porter wanted to make sure the danger was over, he started looting pockets for the second gun.

"What are you doing?" Summer cried with a face streaked with tears. "I need you!"

"I have to take care of the other gun in case he wakes up," Porter replied as he found the gun in the second pocket. "Bingo!"

"How did you know?" Summer wondered while Porter hid the gun under a bush.

"He is Two Face," Porter answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Porter was getting ready to wrap Summer in a warm hug until she did not need it anymore, but she pointed at a spot behind him which made him turn around to see a familiar figure with a cape and a cowl emerge from some trees.

"Mad Hatter kept me busy," Batman muttered as some sort of an apology as he started tyeing up Two Face.

Porter was again getting ready to go to Summer when something rocked his world.

"Poor Harvey," Batman sadly sighed while summoning his jet with a control which caused Porter to turn around and make Batman glance back at him.

Porter refused to be delayed any longer so he rushed to Summer and squeezed her in the warmest hug he could offer while rubbing her back. He also kissed her forehead and told her that everything was going to be fine. By the time Summer had finished crying, Batman was long gone with his prisoner and police sirens were approaching. When the police finished taking a statement from the two lovebirds, Porter started walking with Summer back to their hotel again. That was when the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him during the attack started to come out in full force and caused him to start shaking.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked with her eyebrows bent with concern.

"NOOOOOOO!" Porter squealed as a torrent of tears burst from his eyes.

"Porter, baby, it's okay!" Summer cooed as she put her arms around her husband just as his knees started to shake. As luck would have the couple were passing through a park area and found a bench for them to sit on.

"I'm here!" Summer consoled while patting Porter's back.

"Don't you ever leave me!" Porter commanded through his tears.

"Of course not!" the redhead admonished.

"I didn't want to do this out here!" Porter howled.

"Why?" Summer purred.

"Stupid male pride, I guess," Porter sighed.

"I wouldn't call it stupid," Summer objected. "Society has always taught men that it is wrong to cry, but no one would ever blame you for crying after we've just been through."

"I was so scared!" the husband whined.

"Do you know what I was most scared of?" the bride wondered.

"I was scared that I would die before I got the chance to have a baby," Summer revealed.

"That's important to you?" Porter sniffed.

"It is to most women," Summer answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I want to help you with that when we get back to the room," Porter vowed as his tears started to subside.

"I thought you were hoping that we could wait a while before that happened," Summer declared with a confused look.

"Your happiness is more important than mine!" Porter proclaimed.

"Listen to me!" Summer ordered. "My happiness is not dependent on you getting me pregnant. You make me happy every day just by being you. It would not kill me to wait a while to have a baby because I know that would make you happy. If I never have a baby, I will look forward to a lifetime of making love with you."

"It makes me happy to hear you say that," Porter gushed as some final tears came out.

"I'm very impressed with how well you took care of me tonight," Summer put out with a suggestive grin. "That deserves a reward."

"What reward?" Porter wondered.

"Anything you want," Summer replied. "I will be your slave tonight."

"Don't ever use that word around me!" Porter scolded.

"I'm sorry," Summer apologized. "Is there a special fantasy you want me to fulfill?"

"There is, but I don't want to talk about that out here," Porter refused as he took his wife's hand and they started walking to the hotel again.

Porter could think about nothing about what he wanted Summer to do when they got back to the room until a mystery started to form in his brain. The mystery made him stop and look back towards the site where Two Face attacked them even though it was no longer visible.

"Now what's wrong?" Summer probed.

"I keep thinking about what Batman said when he was wrapping up Two Face," Porter mused.

"Poor Harvey?" Summer wondered.

"It sounded like he knew Two Face," Porter continued with a deep frown. "I doubt he would say anything that sad over the Joker."

"Perhaps," Summer sighed since she wanted to get back to their hotel room.

Porter concentrated on the mystery until a bolt of lighting hit him. The greatest mystery of Gotham had been solved.

"I know who Batman is!" Porter cried out to startle Summer.


	5. Summer The Stripper

"You what?" Summer exclaimed while looking at her husband as if he might be an alien.

It was at that moment that Porter Richards realized that he might have made mistake by announcing his findings. They both worked for a news station. Summer was a reporter which was the main cause of the trouble and Porter had been working as a troubleshooter which was the station's fancy name for a bodyguard ever since the first encounter with the clown prince of crime. The anxious husband now weighed the pros and cons of letting his wife know what he had found out. If he did not tell her, a fight might ensue which was the last thing he wanted on their honeymoon. If he did tell her, it would mean big trouble for Gotham City, his own hometown.

"Are you going to tell me?" Summer prodded with a stern look.

"I'm afraid that you might take advantage of it," Porter refused. "You are a reporter."

"You want me to pass this up?" Summer asked while trying to keep her voice calm.

"First of all, not only would he be ruined, but so would everybody even remotely connected with him," Porter explained. "This could come back to you. Furthermore, Gotham City would be a very ugly place if Batman suddenly disappeared. I might not be able to protect you from these crazies all of the time. I need all of the help I can get."

A war of wills battled within his wife for a few seconds. Finally, Summer puckered her lips as if she was sucking a lemon and nodded her head.

"I promise that I won't take advantage of it," Summer sighed.

"You aren't mad?" Porter wondered.

"How could I be mad at you?" Summer replied with a bright smile which made Porter let out a sigh relief. "You still have a reward to collect."

"I'm looking forward to it," Porter commented with his trademark grin as the hotel came into view.

"Want to give me a hint what your discovery is?" Summer probed.

"Who would be the saddest about what happened to Harvey Dent tonight?" Porter asked to stoke Summer's brain after making sure there was no one around.

"What?" Summer gasped. "It doesn't make sense. It can't be him."

"That's just what he would want you to think," Porter revealed.

Husband and wife finally arrived in the hallway leading to their room. Porter gave Summer the keycard to their door because an idea came to him. Porter looked around to make sure the hallway was empty and then started raising his hand towards the redhead while she was trying to open the door.

"So, I can have anything I want?" Porter wondered while rubbing Summer's rear end.

"Ah!" Summer gasped. "Yes, you naughty boy!"

Porter positioned Summer against the wall in the back of their love nest. He then went to where a fancy stereo and several compact discs were situated in a shelf.

"What do you want me to do?" Summer interrogated with her arms folded.

"I have to set everything up first," Porter refused.

"Must be some fantasy," Summer nervously said.

"I think so," as he put the in the stereo with a lopsided grin.

Porter then moved a round oak table so that it was directly in front of Summer. After moving a chair to go with it, he went to the honor bar and took out a root beer. He took the drink and the remote for the stereo with him and sat down. He programmed the stereo to play "Kiss From A Rose" and issued a one word command to Summer.

"Strip!" Porter ordered.

Summer knew what Porter wanted of course, but she wanted to tease her husband at first. Because of this, she started to yank off her blue top with a mischievous grin.

"Cut!" Porter barked while turning off the stereo.

"What's the matter?" Summer giggled as she put her top back down. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Maybe I should explain more clearly," Porter declared. "Let's pretend that we are at a certain bar."

"You mean a strip joint?" Summer laughed.

"Are you teasing me?" Porter grumbled with frustration.

"Yes," Summer replied while trying to keep from falling on the floor laughing. "I think I've got it now. I am the stripper and you are my customer. Well, I hope you enjoy the show, sir. It's a shame our pole is in the shop."

"Porter's fantasy, take two!" Porter exclaimed as he started the song over.

Summer quickly dragged a chair back to her mark and sat down. She leaned back as far as she could go without falling over. She then raised her legs and kicked off her shoes. She could tell that the man seated in front of her was already getting excited by the way he was breathing and by the way he was drinking his drink.

"What would your parents say if they saw you in a place like this, sir?" Summer probed as she yanked off her left sock and threw it behind her.

"I... I doubt they'll find out," Porter stuttered.

"Parents are good at finding out these things, sir," Summer put out with her best seductive grin as she threw away the right sock.

"I'll deal with that when it happens and call me Porter," Porter ordered.

"Then you may call me Summer," Summer replied as she started dancing a little closer to her customer.

Summer started slowly turning around and peeling her shirt off inch by inch. The shirt was completely off by the time she was facing Porter again. She then twirled the shirt over her head and flipped it onto the table. To show his appreciation, the customer clumsily took a ten dollar bill out of his wallet which he stuffed down the stripper's skirt.

"Thank you, Porter," Summer put out.

"I came to this club just to see you," Porter declared while blushing bright red and taking a swig of root beer.

"Why, I'm flattered!" Summer cried out while starting to blush herself.

Summer sat down right in front Porter and laid on the floor with her legs pointed up. Now, it was time for her to slowly take off her skirt and throw it to the floor. When she got back up, Porter could tell that his wife was having just as much fun as he was because a wet spot was forming on her panties. The stripper really upped the ante when she straddled the customer and ruffled his hair.

"I have a q-question," Porter squeaked.

"What is it?" Summer asked with her smile burning into Porter's brain.

"What would happen if a customer touched you?" Porter wondered.

"Usually, if a customer made a grab at me, I'd scream and they'd get thrown out, but I think you are cute enough to get away with it," Summer mused.

That was all the encouragement Porter needed so he started rubbing Summer's breasts over her white bra.

"OH!" Summer cried loudly.

When Porter got tired of fondling his wife's breasts, he reached down her panties and started to quickly rub her most sensitive area which really made her moan. It was time for the real fun to begin so Summer quickly removed the remainder of her clothing while Porter turned off the stereo. As excited as she was, she had little time to waste so she yanked off Porter's glasses and put them away followed by his shirt. She quickly pulled off his shoes and socks. She then stripped off his pants to notice a big tent in his underwear which made her breathe even faster than she thought possible. She pulled off Porter's underwear to find his treasure pointing straight up at her. Summer straddled the chair to impale herself on her husband's penis. When the wife started bouncing up and down, the husband grabbed his wife in a passionate kiss. Since he was as excited as he had ever been, he used his tongue for the first time. After an untold time of pumping, Porter took Summer to the floor and started pounding her into blissful ecstasy.

"OH, PORTER! AH! OOOOOOOHHHH!" Summer screamed as she reached her climax which was quickly followed by Porter filling up her womb with his sperm.

It took a while to calm down as the sweaty lovers tried to regain their breath. When their heartbeats finally began to calm down, Summer ruffled Porter's hair.

"I have never had so much fun in my life!" Summer gasped.

"Neither have I," Porter agreed.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Summer asked.

"I want to find you-know-who and ask him to work harder to keep his playmates away from us," Porter replied.


	6. Porter Meets Bruce

Just three hours ago, Porter Richards had been as happy as he had ever been thanks to the game his wife Summer had played where she pretended that she was a stripper. The game ended with the most electrifying sex session the newlyweds had had. However, Porter was not having any fun at the moment. This was because he was having a nightmare and turning stressfully next to his worried wife. Porter was running away with the slurred speed of a dream from giant playing cards in dense fog while an insane lunatic was laughing at him. The strange thing about all of the playing cards was that they all had the face of a certain insane clown. One of the cards finally caught up with him and he found himself trapped himself trapped inside which caused him to scream.

"NO!" Porter shrieked as he quickly sat up.

"My goodness!" Summer gasped who was wearing a thin white negligee that you could almost see through. "What happened?"

Porter looked at the redhead seated next to him and he wanted to tell her the dream. He opened his mouth, but the only thing he could do was cry.

"Oh, my poor sweet baby!" Summer cooed while wrapping her arms around her husband and making him lay back down in the bed. "Come here."

Summer rubbed Porter's back and wondered what to do about this newest tragedy. It was clear that the battle with Two Face left its scars on Porter. She was beginning to wonder if her beau should she a psychologist when they got back home from their honeymoon. In the meantime, Summer knew that the only thing she could do was be there for her husband in the best way she knew how.

"Tell me about the dream," Summer pressed.

"NOOOOO!" Porter whined.

"It will eat you up if you try to hold it in," Summer insisted.

The man told the woman the dream which made his tears subside a little. The redhead listened intently and kissed his forehead a couple of times. She shook her head with worry when Porter got to the end of the nightmare.

"Mom used to make me tell her my nightmares," Porter remembered.

"She is a smart woman," Summer complimented.

"There is no one on this earth that I love more than you!" Porter proclaimed.

"I love you!" Summer replied with a tear of her own.

"I appreciate everything you do for me," Porter confessed through the few tears that were coming out."

"It makes me happy to hear that," Summer told. "If there is anything I can do to help you feel better, just name it."

"Just hold me for a while," Porter requested.

"As long as you want," Summer agreed.

When Porter's tears finally ended, a change of his state of mind started to happen. He started to notice the smell of her perfume and the thinness of what she was wearing. He also noticed the tightness of her grip and the fact that they were in bed together. All of these things were making his breathing quicker and his love organ harder.

"I like your perfume," Porter complimented.

"You do?" Summer asked.

"It's driving me crazy!" Porter barked.

"Maybe you should do something about it," Summer suggested because she was hoping a workout session would help Porter forget his problems for a while.

Porter looked at Summer and tried to decide where to begin. He decided to immediately go for the most sensitive place on Summer's body she had available when she was wearing clothes. That was her ears. He locked his lips on her left ear which made her yelp in surprise. Porter kept sucking his wife's ear without relent which was starting to drive her crazy. To defend herself, Summer reached inside Porter's pajamas and kept stroking his penis. Porter countered this move by fondling Summer's right breast. This started a game to see which lover could last the longest. Summer won by just a few seconds, but the only result was that the bottom of the clothes of both of the people in the bed got soiled.

"If there is one thing I don't like, it's wearing dirty clothes!" Porter thundered while yanking Summer's negligee down off of her.

"I agree!" Summer replied while getting Porter out his pajamas.

After they were both naked, Porter devoured Summer with a kiss which made him get hard again. He then suckled her breast which made Summer scream. Summer then started to stroke Porter's penis again. Porter was going crazy so he rammed his penis into Summer's vagina and started pumping her to make his wife scream her loudest. After quite a while, Porter pulled out so he could turn Summer over. He pulled her up by her stomach so her arms and legs were on the bed. Porter got behind Summer and started going at her as if she was a dog. Finally, he could not take it anymore so Porter blasted Summer in another attempt to get her pregnant.

The two lovebirds were so tired that they decided to sleep in the nude for the rest of the night rather than get back up for more clean clothes. When Summer got up the next morning, she decided to call her mother for advice about her husband's problems. A wave of self consciousness hit her so she put on a red nightgown to cover herself before dialing.

"Mom?" Summer asked when the connection went through.

"Summer, are you all right?" Andrea Gleeson asked with concern. "We read what happened in the paper."

"I'm a little stressed out, but I think it hurt Porter worse," Summer complained. "He had a nightmare last night and he's been crying."

"He might need to get some outside help when you get back to Gotham," Mrs. Gleeson suggested.

"That's what I was thinking," Summer agreed.

"He might be more willing to go if you both went," Andrea offered.

"I think we could both use it," Summer mused.

"How are things otherwise?" Summer's mother wondered.

"We are enjoying the sights... and trying to get you a grandchild," Summer explained with a pause in the middle.

"Your father and I would love that!" Mrs. Gleeson happy answered just as Porter started stirring under the covers.

"Porter just woke up," Summer revealed.

"Let me talk to him," her mother ordered.

"Porter, my mom wants to talk to you," Summer said as she walked the phone over to her from the chair she was sitting in. Porter was glad he was under a blanket since he wasn't wearing anything.

"Porter, are you okay?" Mrs. Gleeson asked.

"Right now, I am," Porter answered.

"I'm very worried about you," Mrs. Gleeson confided.

"I appreciate that," Porter acknowledged.

"Summer definitely picked the right husband," Andrea complimented. "We are lucky to have you in our family."

"I don't know what to say," Porter choked.

"I'm going to have a big hug waiting for you the next time I see you," Summer's mother stated.

"Thank you, mother," Porter let out causing Mrs. Gleeson to let out a grateful cry.

Porter handed the phone back to Summer after her mother asked him to do so. After saying a few more words, Summer said goodbye and hanged up. She then walked over to Porter and gave him a grateful kiss.

"Mom is very happy that you called her mother," Summer declared.

"I almost thought she was my mother the way she was talking to me," Ported revealed. "Could you order a paper for me while I get cleaned up?"

"Sure, but I'm too tired to join you so I'll wait until you're done to get mine," Summer declared while Porter walked to the bathroom.

Porter realized that the shower was not as much fun without Summer. The day's paper was waiting for him by the time he was dressed in a yellow and red striped shirt with blue jeans. He passed the time while Summer was getting cleaned up by reading the paper to find out where Bruce Wayne was staying. He was not surprised find out that Bruce Wayne was there to dedicate a children's wing to the hospital, but he was extremely surprised to find out that Bruce Wayne was staying at the twelfth floor at the Hyatt Regency. Porter waited until Summer was dressed in her red dress and matching shoes and then they both headed over for their meeting by cab without an appointment.

"I think we're in the right place," Porter mused when he saw the security camera.

"Which room do you think he's in?" Summer wondered.

"Probably the one with the intercom," Porter answered while pressing the button.

"Yes," an English accent that had to belong to Alfred spoke.

"I'm Porter Richards," Porter announced. "My wife and I would like a word with Mr. Wayne please."

"Mr. Wayne is very busy," Alfred refused.

"Tell your employer that we know everything," Porter commanded.

"Let them in, Alfred," Bruce Wayne sighed.


	7. Sending Scarecrow Back To Oz

There are a lot of thing that are important for a superhero. For Superman, it is his super strength among other things. For Black Canary, it is her sonic voice. For the Flash, it is his super speed. For Batman, it is gadgets and his brains. For the vast majority of superheros, the most important thing is their secret identity. If the world found out who they really were, everybody associated with them would be in danger. That is why Bruce Wayne had a frown on his face at the moment. Porter Richards had just come to his hotel door announcing that he knew that Bruce was Batman. The big problem with that was Porter was married to the former Summer Gleeson, a reporter. Bruce let the couple in so he could assess the damage.

When Porter came into the room followed by his wife after Alfred unlocked the door, he looked around the room. He noticed that this room was clearly bigger than the one he was staying in. There was a big computer sitting on a black desk with the most comfortable of chairs in front of it. Porter had never seen a computer with so many bells and whistles on it. Porter could also tell that Bruce was in the middle of breakfast since one table with a fancy white tablecloth had an variety of fancy foods on it.

"Have you had breakfast?" Bruce Wayne asked just to be neighborly.

"We were going to get something after we finished here," Porter refused.

"There is more than enough," Bruce insisted as he motioned to the table.

"Thank you," Porter accepted as he sat at the opposite side of the table with his wife.

"What is this?" Porter wondered while motioning towards a food he hadn't seen before.

"That is quiche," Alfred helpfully replied.

"I guess I'll try that," Porter declared as he collected a slice on his plate.

"Don't you know what people say about real men eating that stuff?" Summer needled while eating an English muffin.

"Oh, who cares?" Porter snorted to get a laugh out of the redhead.

"What can I do for you?" Bruce grumbled to indicate he was in no mood for fun.

"I would like you to keep your um... friends away us," Porter insisted. "I am not cut out for your kind of work."

"I am doing my best," Bruce answered.

"How did they get here?" Porter probed.

"The Joker stole Rupert Thorne's private jet," Bruce put in.

"So, Mr. Happy stole Jabba's jet," Porter grumbled.

"Jabba who?" Alfred butted in.

"It's a Star Wars reference," Bruce explained. "Jabba runs the mob on Tatooine the way Rupert runs it in Gotham."

"If Rupert gained twenty more pounds, he could be Jabba," Porter snidely declared to get another laugh from his wife.

There was not much more conversation after that do to Bruce Wayne's mood. After Porter finished his breakfast, he decided to leave.

"Thank you for breakfast, Mr. Wayne," Porter acknowledged as he got up from his chair. "I promise we will not cause trouble for you."

"How did you find out?" Bruce had to know.

"You might want to be a little more careful about divulging your relationship with 'Poor Harvey' when you are wearing your special outfit," Porter advised.

"Oh," Bruce sighed.

"Why don't you wait for me in the hall, honey?" Summer ordered. "I want to talk to Bruce alone."

Porter had gotten to the door and was about to leave, but he could not avoid commenting about the butler.

"Your butler is a very good actor," Porter needled.

"My dear fellow, I have no idea what you are talking about," Alfred countered.

"I come here to reveal that I know your master's secret identity and you hardly bat an eyelash," Porter explained.

"Alfred is the best," Bruce complimented just as Porter left the room.

"Summer, I hope..." Bruce cautioned.

"Relax, Bruce," Summer interrupted. "I am not here as a reporter. I am here as a worried wife."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked as his facial expression softened a little.

"You did not see the scars your friend Harvey left on Porter," Summer whined. "I don't know what will happen to my husband if he has to go through something like this again."

"I'll do everything I can," Bruce promised.

"I hope so!" Summer exclaimed as she left to rejoin Porter.

The lovebirds were going to go back to a hotel room when they noticed a park with several street vendors. Porter and Summer had to wait a few seconds to cross the street since the light was red. The couple stayed together for an hour while displaying various signs of affection such as kissing and holding hands. That changed when different things caught their eyes. Summer left to look at clothes and a table of DVD's caught Porter's eye. When Porter had gotten distracted, the person running the small booth reached under his table.

"May I interest you in the first season of Mary Tyler Moore?" the vendor asked.

"Yes, I..." Porter happily responded to look up to see that the vendor was instead pointing a small gun with hardly any barrel at him.

"What..." Porter gasped as the evil vendor fired gas into his face to cause screams from several of the shoppers.

Porter sank to his knees while coughing and fighting a dizzy spell. When his vision had cleared, the hero was about the confront the attacker when he heard the worst screeching sound coming towards him. Porter turned around to see the worst kind of monster approaching him. It had black fangs, red fur and pointed ears. The monster was over a foot taller than Porter and caused the most fear for him that he had ever experienced. Porter quickly turned around and ran way from the monster. Unfortunately, the monster was only his wife Summer.

"Porter, what's wrong?" Summer called out in a voice that Porter heard as evil screeches. "Why are you running from me?"

Summer quickly got her answer when she approached the table of the evil vendor who had just taken off his mask to reveal the face of the Scarecrow who was laughing maniacally at her. Summer tipped over the table as she ran by to distract the villain with flying DVDs. She knew that her husband was more of an athlete than she was, but Summer knew that she had to catch Porter because he was about to run into traffic to get away from her. She increased her speed even though she was getting a stitch in her side and grabbed her husband just as he was about to run in front of a semi.

"Porter, snap out of it!" Summer hollered. "It's me!"

At first, Porter was afraid that the monster was going to eat him, but a warm feeling started spreading through his body. The monster moved its mouth closer to his and then his vision went blurry for a second. When Porter's vision cleared up, he saw that his beautiful wife was kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss for a second when he heard several screams. The husband looked up to see the Scarecrow approaching from a distance with his deadly scythe. Porter got in front of Summer and started approaching the villain with a snarl on his face.

"Let's just run!" Summer insisted.

"He won't let us leave," Porter objected as he rolled up his sleeves.

Porter knew he didn't have much of a chance to take down the villain as long as he was holding his weapon so the hero made a plan to get rid of it. Halfway between hero and villain was a manhole cover that was sticking up a little on the Scarecrow's side. Porter knew that he couldn't let Professor Crane notice it so he gave him his best stare.

"How did you get free?" the Scarecrow snarled.

"Your gas didn't blot out tactile senses!" Porter explained.

"I can't afford decent chemicals what with Batman... WAH!" the Scarecrow howled as he fell and dropped his scythe in front of him.

The Scarecrow was about to pick up his precious weapon when he found Porter's foot on top of it. The Scarecrow looked up at the man with glasses and saw rage that blinded him with fear. Porter picked up the bad guy by the scruff of his costume and slammed him against the wall of the building with Summer right behind him.

"I've got some questions for you!" Porter snapped with the villain pinned to the wall.

"I've got nothing to say to you!" the Scarecrow argued.

"Oh, no?" Porter barked as he ripped off the right side of the Scarecrow's mask who now had part of his real face showing. "How about now, Professor?"

"I'll talk!" the Scarecrow shrieked.

"Porter, what are you doing?" Summer protested in shock.

Before Porter could ask his first question, a familiar shadowy figure emerged from the crowd.

"I'll take him," Batman offered.

"I'm not finished with him yet!" Porter snapped to cause Batman to patiently lean against a lamppost.

The bad guy looked at Batman as if asking for help.

"You're not talking to him!" Porter snapped. "You're talking to me! Why have you idiots been picking on me?"

"It was mostly the Joker's idea," Scarecrow choked out. "We mostly went along with it to get a vacation from Batman."

"Who's going to take a shot at me next?" Porter demanded.

"I don't know," the bad guy pleaded with a tear falling down his face. "We drew cards to determine the order and we were told not to look at our card until we were alone."

Porter decided that there was no more useful information he could get from the crook since Joker was playing his cards close to his chest. While he was questioning the bad guy, he thought he saw movement on top the building across the street. However, when he looked there was nothing. He then decided that the honeymoon should come to an abrupt end.

"I can't protect you here, Summer," Porter sighed. "We're going home."

"I wouldn't do that," Scarecrow warned.

"Why not?" Porter sneered.

"Joker wanted me to give you this if you captured me," Scarecrow replied as he handed a cassette recorder with a message from the head crazy to the hero.

"Aren't these games fun, Porter Richards? I know that I'm having fun. I've been waiting a year for a chance like this now that you can play with higher stakes. You might say that you're my hobby. HAHAHA! Anyway, you are probably thinking of leaving the playing field early. I would think differently if I were you. I know where your parents live and I know where your lovely wife's parents live. You had better be a good sport if you don't want four parents with permanent smiles on there faces."

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Summer cried as if she was five years old.

Porter's face started to shake with blind rage. He then screamed and then proceeded to knock the stuffing out of the Scarecrow with rapid punches.

"HELP ME, BATMAN!" Scarecrow shrieked.

"No, Porter!" Summer commanded as she grabbed one of his fists.

"If I catch you near my family again, I will teach you what fear really is!" Porter threatened.

"You'll never see me again!" Scarecrow promised.

"Take the bad man away!" Porter snorted while shoving the crook towards Batman. "He scares me!"

"He's crazy!" Scarecrow whined to Batman as Batman was taking him away.

"Yeah, yeah!" Batman snorted.

Summer looked at Porter with new worry. When Batman was out of sight with the villain, she risked the question that had been heavy on her mind for a while.

"Porter, would it be okay if I made an appointment for us to see a psychologist when we get home?"


	8. From Dancing To Bed

It had periodically been a rough time for Porter and Summer Richards on their honeymoon. The lunatics of Gotham had traveled to Hawaii to take a vacation from Batman and to bully the newlyweds in the process. Porter had already bagged Twoface and Scarecrow because Batman had been a few minutes late in both times. These victories had been costly to Porter because he had been crying at inopportune times and having nightmares. Because of this, his wife had just made a suggestion that she was afraid that her husband wouldn't like. Porter looked at Summer for a few seconds and thought about it. At first, he was thinking of turning down Summer's request, but Porter knew that there was nothing wrong with seeking outside help. The hero knew that he needed considering the way he had been acting lately. Besides, he could never say no to Summer in all of the time that he knew her.

"You can make the appointment," Porter accepted.

"Thank you!" Summer gushed while hugging Porter. "I was afraid that you wouldn't like it."

"I could never say no to you," Porter sighed. "Not to mention the fact that you did save my life today."

"That deserves a kiss," Summer purred while making good on her promise.

"What do you want to do now?" Porter wondered.

"I'm ready to eat lunch," Summer responded.

The couple were just about to leave the shoppers at the park when a car backfired which caused Porter to quickly turn around and take a combative stance.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked with a look of concern while rubbing Porter's back.

"Yeah..." Porter muttered while blushing bright red.

Summer and Porter went to a nearby Dairy Queen while holding hands. Porter ordered a chili dog with fries and Summer ordered a hamburger with cole slaw. A romantic thought occurred to Porter so he suggested that they share a drink by using two straws. The husband quickly discovered that it wasn't a good idea since sharing the coke only confined the space between the two people.

"It was a nice thought, anyway," Summer consoled as she went to the counter to get a drink of her own.

All through dinner, Porter passed the time by thinking about what he wanted to do next with Summer. Some of those thoughts were rather naughty. It seemed that Summer could read those thoughts because a sly smile appeared on her face. When it was time to go home, the lovebirds took a cab home. A thought was starting to make Porter despondent so he started looking out the window. Summer tapped her husband on the shoulder and handed him a copper coin that she had taken from her pocket.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Summer pressed.

"Do you think that I'll make a good father?" Porter asked in a barely audible voice.

"Of course you will!" Summer proclaimed. "You are so loving and generous. Besides, the fact that you are concerned enough to ask that question clinches it."

"What if one of these nuts takes me down and you're already pregnant?" Porter whined. "You'll have to raise it yourself."

"Should we stop living our lives because of these people?" Summer protested. "Something bad could happen to anybody in any town for any reason. Those people live their lives the best they can and we should too. However, since Gotham is a risky place to raise a family, do you think we should move?"

"I wouldn't feel like much of a man if I let these crazies run me out of my home," Porter suggested with a deep frown.

"I had a feeling you would say that," Summer answered with a grin.

"If these crazies wanted to make trouble for us badly enough, they would follow us anywhere," Porter added. "Rumor has it that Joker hounded some poor man for two years because he was his hobby."

"I see your point," Summer conceded.

The yellow cab pulled in front of their hotel soon after and let them out. When they got to their room, Summer suggested that they dance. They blissfully danced around the room with the stereo playing "I Will Always Love You". Porter knew that he was lucky to be alive as long as he was in his wife's arms. Summer had the same feeling when they were dancing to Celine Dion's "If You Asked Me To". After the second song, Summer went back to the stereo and bent over slightly while selecting a new compact disc. Anybody could see that she was not selecting a compact disc but flirting with her husband because her bottom was swaying slightly.

"If you are trying to get me hot, then you are succeeding masterfully," Porter hissed in a devilish whisper while rubbing Summer's rear.

"AH!" Summer cried. "Maybe you should do something about it."

Porter took Summer's hand and started leading them to their bed with heart shaped pillows when an idea came to Summer.

"Wait a minute," Summer requested.

"What?" Porter asked in frustration.

"I want to have more of the control this time," Summer replied.

"Okay," Porter nervously answered while Summer went to her suitcase and quickly pulled out a black blindfold which she had her husband wear after she took off his glasses.

Summer led her temporarily blind husband to the bed and had him sit down. She then straddled him and blew in his right ear. The redhead started eagerly nibbling it. The manipulations of Summer were driving Porter wild and making his penis hard. When Summer was done with the ear nibbling, she shared several very steamy and passionate kisses with the object of her desire. While giving him one of those kisses, she rubbed his bottom and then rubbed his pants in just the right spot to make him squeal.

"I love you!" Porter cried out desperately.

"I love you," Summer seductively whispered while standing up.

"Where are you going?" Porter demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere," Summer purred while pulling down the zipper to her dress.

Porter's mouth started to water when he heard Summer pulling her dress half of the way down. His mouth watered even more when he heard her undo the metal clasp of her bra. The next thing Porter knew, Summer placed her breasts right in front of his face. Porter slowly raised his hands to the hypnotic orbs since he could not see. His hands finally reached their targets and started rubbing them.

"Oh my gosh!" Summer cried with her breath becoming rapid.

That wasn't enough for Porter so he started suckling her breast.

"I love you!" Summer moaned while wrapping her arms around the head of the brown haired man.

When Summer was tired of the attention her breasts were getting, she stood up to take off the rest of her dress. She then quickly took off her bra and panties. Now that she was completely naked, she shoved Porter so he was laying on the bed. She took off his shirt with a wicked smile. By now both of their hearts were beating in their ears. Now she took off his shoes and socks.

"Summer!" Porter squealed with delight.

When the wife took off her husbands pants, she let out a gasp when she saw the big lump in her hero's underwear. She whipped off his underwear and started rubbing his penis back and forth. Summer straddled it when she felt it had gotten large enough. She was bouncing up and down with both parties screaming each other's names. Porter decided to take some of the control back and flipped Summer onto the bed so he would be on top. Porter knew a change was about to happen because he was tingling all over his body.

"Something is happening!" Porter cried.

"Let it happen right into me!" Summer pleaded.

"Argh!" Porter choked out after both lovers went over the cliff and he started filling Summer with sperm.

When it was over, Porter took off the blindfold to find a content smile on Summer's face.

"I love you, cowboy!" Summer purred.

"I love you," Porter countered while squeezing his wife in a loving hug.


	9. Stomping On The Mad Hatter's Hat

It was three in the morning and yet no one in the hotel room was asleep. Neither husband or wife cared about the big screen television or the stereo. They didn't care about the luxury bathtub at the moment nor did they care about the honor bar. The were not thinking about the red blankets on the bed. The man and the woman were not thinking about the blue carpet even thought they had made love on it once. They were not even thinking about all of the tables or chairs. All Porter and Summer Richards were thinking about was that they were holding each other in bed.

The couple could do nothing but stare into each other's eyes. Porter was mesmerized by Summer's black eyes and Summer was captivated by Porter's blue eyes. Summer was wearing a floral night shirt and a thin skirt to match. Her husband was wearing his favorite blue pajamas. Porter couldn't help but run his fingers through Summer's luxurious red hair to draw an appreciative sigh from her each time that he did that. They had both lost all track of time. To them, they felt as if they were the only people in the world. The man eventually placed a small peck on the woman's lips. Porter liked how this felt so he gave kiss with a little more force than the first one. This kiss led to a third that was the longest one yet which made Summer moan.

Porter was really starting to get turned on which caused the grip on his wife to increase slightly. The newlywed man knew what he wanted, but he did not know if his wife wanted the same thing at the moment. Porter gave Summer a questioning glance and waited for her answer. She smiled brightly and nodded her head. This caused Porter to breathe rapidly as he kissed Summer so that he stuck his tongue in her mouth. The heart rate of both lover's were climbing drastically as each other's tongues struggled for dominance. During one of the steamy kisses, Porter reached under Summer's shirt and managed to grab hold of one of her breasts which made her gasp in surprise. A devilish grin popped on Porter's face while he rubbed her nipples. This made Summer rub Porter's pajamas over his secret place while giving a yelp of delight. Since Porter had two hands, he used the one that he wasn't using to play with the redhead's breasts to reach down her skirt and rub her special place. It didn't take long doing this to cause Summer's body to shake all over which caused her to let out a loud scream. A large wet spot appeared on her thin flowered skirt because of all of this.

What had just happened really got Porter turned on. He put his hands at the bottom of his lady's top and pulled up. Summer raised her arms above her head to let him take it off. The look of his wife's firm breasts made Porter salivate as he took off Summer's skirt only to throw it to the floor. Each time Porter saw Summer naked, he wanted to memorize every beautiful curve of her body. That's what he was doing while Summer was stripping off his pajamas. After everyone's clothes were strewn on the floor, Porter gave his wife a steamy kiss and nibbled her ear to get her turned on again. Summer's breathing increased because she knew her husband was about to drill her with his penis again. Porter saw no more need to waste time so he stuck his reproductive organ in Summer's vagina. He began pumping her with the mission of a great lover which made her scream. Porter eventually rubbed Summer's right breast which already quite hard. He next reversed their position so Summer was on top. With her hands on Porter's chest, she bounced up and down on Porter's chest while making moans loud enough to fill the room. Porter started to feel his familiar tingling, but elected to let Summer have control of the final event for the first time. When Summer hit her second orgasm of the night, her vaginal muscles clamped down on Porter's penis which caused him to shoot a liquid into her that was designed to get her pregnant.

Now that each person had gotten what they wanted, they both fell asleep without clothes and smiles on their faces. They woke up four hours later under the covers when the phone rang.

"Who would be calling us out here?" Porter sleepily grumbled while picking up the phone.

"Are you okay?" Porter's father Mortimer asked.

"Yes, I am," Porter replied. "How did you get this number?"

"The studio gave us the number of your room when we heard what had been happening to you two," Mr. Richards explained. "Please come home!"

"I would love to, but both you two and Summer's parents will be in danger if we left early," Porter objected.

"But..." his dad tried to argue.

"The only way I can protect my family is to make them all lose interest in me!" Porter debated to end the argument.

"Please be careful," Mr. Richards ordered.

"I will," Porter promised to get both parties to hang up.

"How did we get in this mess?" Porter sighed.

"I don't know, but we will get through it together," Summer answered.

The lovebirds got dressed in light clothes so that they could order pancakes and orange juice through room service. They talked about what they wanted to do next. Summer suggested going to the beach which was within walking distance of the hotel. They quickly disrobed so they could dress for the beach. Summer put on a red bikini and Porter put on blue trunks. Summer covered her top with a plain orange shirt and Porter put on a red one. The last thing that Porter and Summer did to prepare themselves was to pack two beach towels and suntan lotion along with a yellow frisbee in a red sports bags.

Just before they left the hotel, they came across a newsstand which sold magazines. Summer could not help but notice a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit issue.

"Who's more beautiful, me or that model?" Summer asked her husband.

"You shouldn't even think of comparing yourself with that model since she's plastic," Porter chastised.

"Plastic?" Summer murmured.

"Look at all of the things they do to themselves," Porter clarified. "Makeup, hair coloring, and who knows what else. You are what's real! You are what's beautiful! She isn't fit to stand next to you!"

"Oh, Porter!" Summer squeaked as a tear fell down her face. Porter lovingly wiped away the tear with his hand.

Porter and Summer played a game of catch when arriving at the beach. When they done, they spread their beach towels so Summer could sit down. Porter walked a short distance to a juice bar to buy an orange juice for both of them. When they were enjoying their drinks, the juice bar had a shift change. This fact was interesting because the new worker had messy blond hair and was wearing a white jungle outfit complete with panama hat. A smile appeared on Summer's face when she asked her husband to put lotion on her after taking off her shirt so she was only wearing her bikini. Porter was quite eager to comply with his wife's request. He was rubbing lotion on her back when he noticed something about the new worker who was walking around selling drinks that made his skin crawl.

The reluctant hero didn't know what was driving him crazy until he mentally pictured the worker wearing a large blue overcoat and a top hat. Porter now knew that the Mad Hatter had joined the party. The bad guy was trying to sneak up behind Porter from a distance while carrying one of infamous mind control chips. Porter considered rushing the villain until he remembered that Jervis kept a gun in his pocket for when his plans went sour. The only way to win was Porter to fool the Mad Hatter into thinking that he wasn't being watched by only using the corners of his eyes. There was a problem with this plan. He was beginning to get turned on by rubbing suntan lotion on Summer. He was wishing that he was on a private beach so he could pounce on his woman right there, but he had to concentrate on the bad guy. He mentally marked the spot where he wanted Jervis to be and waited. The bad guy had an overly confident smirk on his face until he hit the spot which caused his desired victim to spin around like a coiled snake with his right fist blazing. The fist connected with the Mad Hatter's face to send him back a foot with blood trickling down his nose.

"You mongrel!" Jervis yelled while reaching inside his pocket for his gun only to have his foe's hand clamp down on his hand so hard that a loud crack rang out.

"You broke my hand!" the bad guy screamed.

"Take your hand off that gun or I will break your neck next!" Porter snarled.

The villain gasped in fear and took his broken hand out of his pocket without the gun. Porter handed the gun to Summer who reluctantly took it.

"If you move, I'll make you wish you were dead!" Porter bellowed to make Jervis whimper.

The next thing Porter knew, a bat shaped shadow appeared behind him. The villain ran to the man whom he usually tried to kill.

"Looks like you won't be able to delay me any longer by putting your mind control chips on innocent citizens," Batman commented while putting handcuffs on the bad guy and taking the gun.

"He broke my hand!" the Mad Hatter whined.

"Good for him!" Batman cheered.

"He threatened to kill me!" Jervis complained.

"I'll throw him a parade," Batman responded.

"He's crazy!" the bad guy decided.

"Yeah, yeah!" Batman snorted.


	10. Joker And The Guest Star

Porter Richards stood on the beach watching Batman haul away Jervis Tetch alias The Mad Hatter. This particular villain was the third that Porter had brought down during his honeymoon and the excitement was taking his toll on him. A smile of pride that looked almost evil spread across the hero's face. Jervis had the misfortune to look back at that time and immediately wished that he hadn't. Batman knew that the blond guy would definitely be having nightmares that night and Batman was a little jealous that he wouldn't be the cause of them. Summer also saw the warped smile on her husband's face and immediately started to worry.

"Honey..." Summer probed while putting her hand on Porter's shoulder.

"That's three!" Porter barked with a grin while looking back at Summer.

"Are you starting to enjoy this?" Summer asked in disgust.

"Did you see his face?" Porter snickered.

"You are starting to scare me," Summer argued. "I don't want you to go swinging off the tops of buildings.

This comment made Porter shake his head in an effort to return to reality.

"Maybe you're right about me needing special help," Porter sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Summer answered while hugging Porter.

"I know," Porter answered with hardly any voice.

"What's next?" Summer wondered.

"I think I should finish putting sunscreen on you," Porter put out with a grin while motioning towards Summer's towel.

"Good idea," Summer replied with a smile.

Porter had a really good time finishing up with his wife's back. He then put some on her face and then her stomach.

"I feel your love every time you touch me," Summer purred while her husband rubbed the lotion on her legs.

"I'm glad," Porter responded while taking off his shirt so Summer could put lotion on him.

After Summer put lotion on every part of Porter's body that wasn't covered with his trunks, the lovebirds went for a swim. Porter knew that it would have been better to put on the lotion after swimming, but he also knew that the act of putting on the lotion had been merely an act of flirting for Summer. Since Summer was the better swimmer, Porter had a hard time keeping up with her. When Porter got tired of swimming, he started a splash fight with his wife. Even though Summer had completely enjoyed the game, she pretended to be angry when they got out of the water.

"You naughty boy!" Summer mock scolded.

"Yes, I am!" Porter laughed with glee.

Now it was time to leave so the couple retrieved their shirts and put them on so that they could go back to their hotel.

"You saved my life again so you get a reward," Summer informed her husband with flirtatious eyes. "What's it going to be this time?"

"I don't want you doing these things because you feel that you have to," Porter argued.

"I want to do these things because I love you," Summer responded to end the conflict. "Now, what's it going to be, cowboy?"

"I'd like a simple bubble bath," Porter chose.

"If that's what you want, that's what you'll get," Summer purred. "Let's get back to the room. The cowboy has a job to do."

When they got to the hotel, the lovebirds stopped at the gift shop so that they could buy some bubble bath. Porter looked at Summer and started to salivate when he realized it would take no more than three seconds to take Summer's clothes off this time. He noticed that his penis was becoming hard again. Summer noticed the look on her husband's face and shivered with excitement. Both people were completely red by the time Porter unlocked the door and it wasn't because of the sun.

Summer was the first one to enter so she led Porter towards the bathroom. When they were halfway there, Porter wrapped his arms around Summer's stomach from behind and kissed her neck repeatedly to make her moan. She moaned even louder when her man nibbled her left her.

"Don't you know what that does to me?" Summer squeaked.

"Why do you think I do it?" Porter whispered right into her ear to make her squeal.

"You are a naughty boy!" Summer gasped.

"I know," Porter answered while taking off Summer's shirt. "You've already told me that today."

"It was well deserved," Summer panted when she felt her bikini top coming undone just before it fell to the floor to expose her breasts.

"You have no idea how much I enjoy this," Porter murmured while taking off Summer's bottom.

Summer now turned around to show off her body to her husband. He just could not believe how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to be married to her. A tear came to his eye when Summer reached for his shirt.

"I feel like a kid in a candy store when you show me your body," Porter proclaimed.

"I love it when you say those things to me," Summer answered while pulling down her husband's trunks to finish exposing his body.

The two naked lovers walked the rest of the way to the bathroom hand in hand. Porter turned on the faucet and tested the water with his hand to make sure that it wasn't too hot. He found Summer kissing his neck as he added the bubble bath. Once there was enough water in the tub, the man turned off the water. Porter sat in the water first and Summer got in behind him with her legs spread so that Porter was sitting between him. It turned Porter on to feel Summer's breasts pressed against his back. The wife started the festivities by rubbing her husband's back.

"Are you worried about something?" Summer wanted to know. "Your muscles are all tied in knots."

"I'm happy as a lark except for the fact that an insane clown and his cohorts are trying to bump us off," Porter prattled sarcastically.

"Want to talk about anything?" Summer offered while continuing the massage.

"I didn't know if I could keep my act going long enough to fool Mr. Hat into thinking I wasn't watching him," Porter stated.

"I had to put on an act too," Summer replied. "I knew something was wrong because your hands had gotten tense. I was tempted to look around, but I knew that would give us away. The only thing I could do was to trust that you could handle whatever was wrong."

"The thing I had to watch out for was that I was getting so turned on by rubbing lotion on you, I almost forgot about the bad guy," Porter mused.

"That wouldn't have been good," Summer laughed while kissing the back of her husband's head.

"There's no telling what Hat would have made me do," Porter declared.

"He probably would have made you fight Batman," Summer guessed.

Summer continued to rub Porter's back until all of the tension had gone out of it. They next turned around to face each other and they each took a wash rag from a rack that was mounted on the shower wall so they could wash each other. Porter tenderly washed Summer's face and then kissed her lips. The husband washed his wife's neck and then went down to her stomach. Summer wondered why Porter had skipped her breasts. She then reasoned that Porter desired to save the best parts for last so she kept washing the same part on Porter that he was on her. Summer's guess was confirmed when Porter skipped over another private area to wash her legs. When that was done, Porter's breathing increased in frequency as he took the soapy rag to the redhead's breasts. Summer was moaning not only because the rag was rubbing her breasts but also because of the focused look on Porter's face. An almost sinister look appeared on Porter's face as he took his rag to Summer's vagina. Summer screamed and wrapped her rag around Porter's penis so she could rub it back and forth.

The newlyweds eventually got tired of bathing each other so they threw their rags out of the tub. They wrapped their arms around each other and steamed up the room with a kiss. Porter noticed a bit of a soapy taste when he tried to give Summer a hickey. Summer tried to kiss any part of Porter's body she could reach while he was doing this. Porter became a zombie when he was rubbing Summer's breasts which made her fill the room with her moans. The moans became even louder when Porter suckled them. When Porter was tired of this, he reached down for his wife's vagina. He got one of his fingers inside it as he rubbed it which made Summer almost insane with pleasure. Just as a tear fell down Summer's face, Porter placed his hands on his wife's hips and pulled her onto his penis to complete the connection between them. They held each other so tightly that you couldn't tell where one person began and the other person ended. They were thrashing their bodies together so fast that they caused some of the water to spill out of the tub which made a big mess on the floor. After an untold number of minutes, Porter knew that he was almost ready to fire.

"SUMMER! AH! OH!" Porter screamed.

"IS IT HAPPENING? OOOOH!" Summer countered.

"YYYESSS!" Porter moaned.

"GIVE IT TO ME! I NEED IT!" Summer demanded.

"ERRRGH!" Porter gasped as the dam broke sending a river of sperm into Summer's womb.

"EEEEEEEE!" Summer shrieked as she reached her climax which made her shake all over her body.

The lovers took some time for their hearts to calm down and then cleaned the sweat off their bodies. They next let the water out of their tub so they could use the shower to wash their hair. They had to be careful not to slip on the wet floor when they got out to dry each other off. They were heading to the dresser for some clean clothes when Porter started to get turned on again.

"S-Summer," Porter stuttered while putting a hand on her naked shoulder.

"What?" Summer asked.

"Would you feel like going another round?" Porter probed.

"Oh, I suppose, you greedy boy, but..." Summer responded.

"But what?" Porter wondered.

"I get to be on top!" Summer proclaimed as she shoved Porter onto the bed.

Summer climbed onto her husband and gave him several kisses that made him call out her name. She next tried to give him a hickey like he had tried to do in the tub. Porter countered this attack by rubbing her breasts. The wife stroked her husband's penis until it was the desired length. She then straddled it and began bouncing on it. The second session was not quite as long as the one in the tub, but it was just as satisfying when they both went over the cliff and Porter shot his magic fluid into Summer for the second time.

"Ready to call room service for dinner, cowboy?" Summer asked with barely any breath.

"Sure," Porter agreed while picking up the phone.

Porter ordered a hamburger with fries and Summer ordered pork chops. They quickly got dressed so they could be presentable for the bellhop. Porter and Summer talked and kissed each other while they waited. When Porter heard a knock on the door, he got up to bring in the food. Instead of getting food, Porter was treated to the door exploding into the room. Porter dived away from the splinters and Summer screamed. When Porter got up, he saw the same clown that he had seen in his nightmares pointing a weird gun at him. Before Porter could do anything, Joker pulled the trigger sending gas into Porter's face. Porter gagged on the gas and fell to his knees. The only bright side was that Porter wasn't laughing like a loon which meant the clown wanted him alive. The last thing Porter saw before he fell unconscious on the floor was that Bane was standing behind Joker.

"I don't get it," Bane complained. "Why leave him alive and why leave Batman alive in that cage?"

"Where is your sense of fun?" Joker cackled while putting a beeping monitor on a table.

"Behave," Joker ordered Summer. "You wouldn't want my friend to be mad at you."

"PORTER, HELP ME!" Summer screamed when Joker took her out of the room.


	11. Getting The Last Laugh

There should have been two people in a certain hotel room where a tragedy had just taken place. The person who was in there was Porter Richards who was sprawled face down on the floor because he had been shot with knockout gas by an insane clown. The person who should have been there but wasn't was his wife and reporter Summer Richards. The hotel room was missing its door because it had been destroyed by a pumped up behemoth named Bane. Sitting on a table next to the drugged man was a beeping monitor. It was obvious that someone was trying to get the attention of the unconscious man. It seem that the monitor had finally done its job because the man had finally stirred.

Porter had to fight a dizzy spell and a small wave of nausea when he sat up. When his head finally cleared he looked around the room for his beloved wife Summer. When he didn't see her, he frantically searched everyplace he could think of. The man finally remembered what had happened when he saw the busted doorway. At this moment, his face turned scarlet with rage and he vowed to the room that he was going to kill a certain clown as if someone could hear him. An annoying beeping finally penetrated his thoughts and he slapped the red button on top of the nearby monitor to turn it on.

"It's about time you woke up!" the purple suited menace known as the Joker cackled.

"YOU!" Porter snarled.

"Let's play a game!" Joker giggled.

"Where... is... my... wife?" Porter barked through his clenched teeth.

"She's right here," Joker cackled as the camera shifted to show that Summer and Batman minus his utility belt was trapped in a cage.

"Don't bother coming for me!" Summer demanded. "Bane is here! I don't want to see what he'll do to you!"

"A man protecting his family will find a way," Porter debated.

"That's quite enough!" Joker cut in as he took back the camera. "Listen Romeo! We have a surprise set up for you at Hyde park. Be here alone in one hour or your wife and Batsy will go out with a smile!"

"Oh, I'll be there, and we'll just see who will be surprised," Porter threatened.

" Buh-bye!" Joker snickered while shutting off the monitor.

Porter turned and walked out the door with a grim frown of determination and the clothes he was wearing which included a red shirt and blue jeans. He had just exited the room when he was intercepted by a thin man wearing a rumpled silver suit and hat. Porter thought if you added twenty pounds to the man and changed his suit color that he could pass for Harvey Bullock. The connection would have been amusing if he hadn't been in deep trouble. This trouble got worse when the man flashed a badge.

"I'm Sergeant Greg Mullock, and..." the officer said.

"Did you say Bullock?" Porter asked with bugged out eyes.

"No, Mullock!" the cop barked. "Listen, care telling me what happened here?"

"Party crashers!" Porter put out while trying to step around the officer to no avail.

"Maybe you'd like to talk about this down at the station!" Officer Mullock threatened as he pulled out his handcuffs to make Porter gasp.

Just at that moment, a couple of small black balls hit the floor and ejected a gas which made both men gag. Porter felt someone grab his elbow and put a handkerchief over his mouth so he wouldn't breathe in too much of the gas. The mysterious savior who was escorting Porter to the stairs had his identity concealed with a gas mask. When they were both out of the hotel and approaching a large black limo, the savior took off the gas mask to reveal himself to be none other than Alfred Pennyworth.

"I thought that I should check on you when I lost contact with Master Bruce," Alfred mention when both people were on their way.

"I need to get to Hyde Park in one hour!" Porter put out.

"Right away, sir," Alfred agreed.

"Since I am not your boss, just call me Porter," Porter insisted. "And thanks for the assist."

"Of course, Porter," Alfred acknowledged.

"Would you happen to have pictures of Hyde Park?" Porter wondered.

"There should me a map in the glove compartment," Alfred replied, causing Porter to rummage for it.

"Oh, good!" Porter mused. "Lots of trees around it for a sneak attack.

"Master Bruce keeps some of his tools in the back seat," Alfred informed Porter while pointing at a silver case with a bat symbol on it. "Normally, he would frown on others using his equipment, but I'm sure he would make an exception in this case."

"Since it didn't work when Saul tried to put his armor on David, I think I'll pass," Porter refused.

Porter instructed Alfred to let him out well before the destination so he wouldn't loose the element of surprise. The brown haired man with glasses ran off to face destiny.

Fifteen minutes later, Summer stood in her cage knowing that her husband would run into the trap. She didn't want her husband to get hurt, but she didn't want to die either. She started to wish that Porter would come to save her. She began singing so she wouldn't give the bad guys the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Where is my happy ending? Where have all the cowboys gone?"

"Paula Cole?" Batman wondered.

"Yes," Summer replied.

"Why pick that song?" Batman wanted to know.

"Um... it's personal," Summer coughed while blushing a little bit.

"Your singing won't do any good," the fat Penguin chirped while holding one of his deadly umbrellas. "No one is getting passed me."

To prove how wrong he was, Porter flew out from behind a tree and put his left hand on the umbrella. He punched Penguin in the face with his free hand to separate the bad guy from his weapon.

"Hi, cowboy!" Summer greeted.

"Give that back!" Penguin threatened while taking a step towards Porter in an attempt to get his precious umbrella back.

Oswald Cobblepot could not believe his eyes when Porter Richards leveled the umbrella right at the bad guy's heart. The Penguin experienced mortal terror when he saw the almost insane look in Porter's eyes and smile.

"I wonder what this one does!" Porter barked with a maniacal voice.

"NO!" Penguin yelped. "That's my gun umbrella!"

"What are you doing?" Summer shrieked.

"You wouldn't!" Penguin pleaded.

"Wouldn't I?" Porter laughed to even surprise the Joker. "Ever since I got here, you idiots have been threatening my family! Maybe this is the only way to stop it!"

"NO, PORTER!" Summer protested. "That is not who we are! If you kill him, you'll change! I want you to stay just the way you are! Please don't do it!"

A war went on in Porter's scarred mind. The hand that was holding the umbrella was slightly shaking. Summer could hardly breathe and neither could Penguin. Finally, Porter decided.

"You owe her your life!" Porter bellowed.

The hero turned the umbrella upside down and looped Penguin's feet with the handle. He quickly pulled the umbrella up to send Oswald crashing to the ground. Porter finished Penguin off by whacking the bad guy over the head twice with his own weapon. He then threw it into the trees in disgust. While Porter was walking towards the insane clown, Batman secretly slipped a small card into the pocket of Summer's purple skirt.

"I didn't know you had it in you!" Joker snickered.

"When I was three years old, my parents gave me a clown punching bag for my birthday!" Porter began. "You know how kids are with their toys! They don't last very long!"

"How do you remember that?" Joker demanded.

"That's why parents take pictures!" Porter growled.

"I should have guessed," Joker babbled.

"You're bantha poodoo!" Porter promised.

"May the force be with you!" Joker squealed as he snapped his fingers.

"Let's get him boys!" a sinister voice appeared from out of nowhere.

The same Three Stooges Porter had dealt with more than a year ago came out from their hiding places. It had been easier back then because Joker hadn't been in the room with him. Now that Joker was present, Porter knew that it would probably be fatal to take his eyes off the clown to fight the Stooges. Porter used his peripheral vision to notice that the Stooges were are approaching in a circle and they were the same distance away. Porter waited for the last second to jump back causing the Stooges to have a bone rattling collision with each other. Porter punched them all to daze them while they were still stuck together. The hero finished the job with one roundhouse to their heads.

"Where were we?" Porter cackled.

"Leave my puddin' alone!" a feminine voice threatened.

Harley Quinn came jumping out of a tree on a Pogo stick. The jester was going to crush the hero on the third bounce when the hero stepped aside and kicked the Pogo stick away from her. Porter smashed her with it while she was still on the ground.

"Do you buy your stooges at K-Mart?" Porter asked.

"Pick a card!" Joker squealed with delight as he whipped out one of his deadly playing cards.

"WATCH OUT!" Summer screamed.

Porter dove to the ground to barely avoid the deadly projectile.

"I had no idea that I would be playing cutthroat bridge today!" Porter snickered.

The Joker found Porter's joke so funny that he couldn't stop himself from laughing so loud that he closed his eyes. The Joker opened his eyes just in time to see a fiery punch collide with his face. Porter put both of his fists together and clubbed Joker in the stomach which doubled him over. Porter gave Joker a roundhouse to the chin to leave the clown on the ground unconscious. The hero now was rummaging pockets for the key to the prisoners' cage.

"Where is the key?" Porter cried out.

"I have the key, Senor!" a deadly voice let out from a large distance away from Porter.

Porter whipped around to face his last opponent of the night who had the desired key around his neck. Batman's strongest bad guy Bane turn a dial on his wrist which caused him to grow a foot right before Porter's eyes.

"Playing the part of David will now be Porter Richards," Porter murmured to himself.

"NO!" Summer protested. "Leave us! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Perhaps you should listen to the lady," Bane advised.

"I don't abandon my family," Porter refused.

"Your funeral," Bane threatened.

"What do I have to fear from a pipsqueak like you?" Porter insulted.

"I will break you!" Bane bellowed as he ran towards the hero.

Porter put his hands in his pocket and looked at the monster with disdain on his face. In the next second, Porter quickly took something at of pocket and hid it behind his back. At the desired time, the man with glasses took two quick steps to his right and spun in the air. When Porter completed his circle, he threw something shiny at Bane's back. To Bane's surprise, Porter had not been looking for a key when he was looting Joker's pockets. Porter had borrowed one of Joker's cards which he used to sever the cable that carried Bane's precious venom. Porter watched with his arms folded across his chest as Bane screamed and shrank down to size.

"I can still break you!" Bane promised.

A swarm of deadly bees by the name of Porter Richards hit Bane. Each punch carried the rage the hero was feeling because of the plight of his wife. Bane eventually screamed like a stuck pig and passed out. The hero surveyed the carnage to make sure the danger was over and then grabbed the key.

"GAME OVER!" Porter bellowed to the world.

(A/N One more chapter.)


	12. When Two Become Three

Summer Richards now looked at her husband with great admiration because he now stood in a sea of unconcious enemies in the middle of Hyde Park. He had taken down Penguin alive even though Porter had wanted to kill him at first. It took all of Summer's convincing to stop him. She had been afraid that he would wind up in Arkham if he had killed Penguin. Porter had taken down the clown prince of crime and all of his stooges. He had even done the impossible and knocked out the behemoth known as Bane.

When Porter was done surveying his victory, he took the key that he had won from Bane and freed the prisoners. His wife Summer was the first one out. She called out his name with a face covered with tears as she grabbed him and smothered his face with kisses. The husband squeezed his wife in the most loving hug that he could offer. He rubbed her back and kissed her when he could get her to take a breath in between the kisses she was lavishing him with. Since they were still blocking the exit to the cage, Batman had to wait patiently in the back of the black steel cage for his turn to leave.

"You're my hero, cowboy!" Summer purred while kissing Porter's forehead.

"I'm glad," Porter responded with a kiss of his own.

It was at this moment that Porter remembered that Summer had not been the only captive so he pulled her aside to let Batman out. The man with glasses continued to squeeze the redhead until her last tear fell away. That was when he noticed that Batman was looking at him. As soon as he let Summer go, the caped crusader extended his hand.

"Thanks!" Batman grunted.

"Sure," Porter replied as he shook the dark hero's hand.

"It's interesting that you save me when I came to Hawaii to look after you," Batman mused.

"That's the way it goes," Porter sighed just as sirens started blaring everywhere. "Oh, now they get here!" Porter complained while throwing his hands into the air.

Porter insisted that he stay to watch the police round up the bad guys which met that he was a prime target for several reporters. The Penguin shivered as he looked at Porter since he knew that he was lucky to be alive. The police let Porter throw Joker into the wagon himself. While Porter was doing this, Joker said something that made Porter's year.

"You're no fun anymore!"

Porter swelled with pride because he knew that the only other person who had gotten Joker to say this was Charlie Collins who had once threatened the clown with a fake bomb. The hero knew that he could breathe a little easier now that he was a part of this exclusive club. When the police finally carted off the villains and Batman had disappeared mysteriously, Summer had come to a decision.

"I want to go home tomorrow!" Summer pleaded as the last reporter finally left.

'I never thought that I would say this, but I am sick of Hawaii," Porter agreed to cause Summer to give her husband a hug.

Summer held her beloved Porter until she felt water droplets hit her which had come from Porter's eyes. It was at that moment when Porter broke into sobs.

'Porter, baby?" Summer asked as she took a pink handkerchief out of her pocket to send a index card falling to the ground. "Hey, I know this therapist. She's the one that treated Harvey Dent before his accident. Batman must have sneaked this card into my pocket. I'll call her when we get home."

Now it was Summer's turn to take care of her husband. She held him and dabbed his eyes with her small pink cloth. She rubbed his back and kissed his forehead.

"I almost killed a man!" Porter cried.

"Now, now!" Summer admonished. "I don't think you really wanted to kill him! We've both been under a lot of stress the past few days!"

"I would have killed him if you hadn't been there to talk me out of it!" Porter whined.

"It could have happened to anybody," Summer cooed.

Once Porter finished crying, they both left the park to look for a cab that would take them back to their hotel. They didn't need one because the same black limo that brought Porter to the park pulled up to meet the lovebirds.

"Need a lift?" Bruce Wayne offered.

"Sure," Porter accepted as both he and Summer got in.

"What I don't understand is why didn't take your mask," Summer mentioned when they were well under way.

"I think they were waiting for when they killed Porter which would have taken my last bit of hope," the strapping billionaire mused.

"That's the only way I could explain it," Alfred sneered.

"I'd like to pay you back for saving my life," Bruce offered.

"That's not necessary," Porter refused.

"I have a private beach house that is well guarded," Bruce continued as if he hadn't heard Porter. "It is totally surrounded by trees so you will have total privacy. If you are interested, I would like to loan it to you for the night."

"That sounds interesting as long as we can stop by our hotel to get our stuff," Porter accepted because it seemed that Bruce wasn't going to take no for an answer. "We are leaving tomorrow."

"We can take you to the airport as well," Alfred offered.

"If it's not too much trouble," Porter replied.

"Of course not," Bruce answered. "It's the least I can do for someone who saves my life and holds my secret in the palm of his hand."

It did not take long for Porter and Summer to get back to the room and pack their things. When they got back to the limo after checking out, they discovered that the trunk could have held twice as much stuff than what they had. Alfred took many twists and turns to get to Bruce Wayne's beach house. Porter looked on in awe when he saw that it was bigger than his own house. He wondered what Bruce needed to stay in a hotel for when he had this, but he decided not to pry. They pulled up to the house after Bruce talked to the guards. They had traveled down a paved road so far to get to the house that they could not see the guards anymore. Bruce gave Porter the key to the house and help the couple move their things inside before he and Alfred drove off.

Even though Porter saw the biggest television that he had ever laid eyes on, it did not interest him. Neither did the bar or the plush carpeting. The only thing that interested Porter was the redhead standing before him who was wearing his ring.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Porter asked when they entered the living room.

"Is this secret any bigger than the last one you told me?" Summer questioned with a smile.

"This secret makes the last one pale in comparison," Porter said with a giggle while putting a hand on Summer's right shoulder.

"Ooh, tell me!" Summer pleaded.

"I am madly and passionately in love with my wife."

Summer's mouth froze open for a second as if she didn't know what to say. The only way she could respond was to wrap her arms around her husband and squeeze.

"That's how I feel about you!" Summer purred. "Now, I have a secret for you."

"Yeah?" Porter probed.

"I owe you big, cowboy!" Summer flirted. "I'll do whatever you tell me to do tonight. I'm all yours."

"There's only one thing that I want you to do," Porter mentioned.

"What's that?" Summer wondered.

"I want you to get pregnant," Porter responded with an evil grin.

This newsflash made Summer sit on the couch in shock. She wanted to have a baby, but she had no idea her husband had gotten so serious about it.

"Didn't you tell me that you were hoping to wait a while before that happened?" Summer asked.

"A small part of me still feels that way of course," Porter began. "However, when you spend a week fighting for your life against a bunch of crazies, it forces you to reevaluate your priorities. I want us to start a family."

"Well, you know how much I want to have a baby so if you're wanting to get me pregnant that badly, I say go ahead and try it, cowboy," Summer prodded.

Porter wrapped his arms around Summer and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was so steamy that he managed to get his tongue in her mouth. Summer found herself pressed against the couch because of the kiss. Porter stood up when he needed to come up for air.

"Want to find the bedroom and continue this there?" Summer asked with the little breath she had.

"No," Porter refused.

"What do you want?" Summer wanted to know.

"It's just that we have a private beach with nobody around, and..." Porter explained.

"I'll get a beach towel from my suitcase," Summer accepted.

Summer led the way towards the beach with Porter going crazy. He loved how Summer looked in her white shirt with three buttons on the front, but he knew that he would like how she looked out of it a lot more. Plus, this would be the first sex session with Summer that he really cared that she got pregnant. Summer laid the yellow and black striped towel down close to the water, but before she could sit on it, she felt a couple of strong arms quickly grabbing her from behind. That same person was kissing her neck and rubbing her stomach to make her moan. The hands were moving to different places over her body including over her bottom and over her breasts. Porter's kisses wandered from Summer's neck to her ears. Summer's legs were quickly turning to jelly so she sank to her knees on the towel as she took several deep breaths. She was about to go crazy when an idea came to her.

"Cowboy, I think that would be more fun if you took off my clothes," Summer suggested.

Porter obediently unbuttoned the three buttons on her shirt from behind while Summer kicked her shoes off. She then raised her arms to allow her husband to take her shirt and cast it aside. Her purple skirt was next to come off. Since Porter was behind Summer, he was in the perfect position to undo the metal clasp on her bra. The husband completed the job by stripping off his wife's panties. Summer turned around to retaliate. She started with Porter's shoes and socks. She then yanked off his shirt with a wicked smile on her face. She took off Porter's pants and stopped briefly to admire the lump in his underwear. However, the underwear eventually had to come off too.

Now that the lovers were only wearing their wedding rings, Porter put his arms around Summer and put his tongue into her mouth so that both of their tongues were struggling for dominance. Porter eventually moved to the redhead's ears to really get her turned on.

"You're driving me crazy!" Summer howled.

When Porter was tired of doing that, he laid Summer on the towel. She knew what was next because of the focused look on her hero's face. She found she was right when Porter began rubbing her breasts. Porter loved how her breasts felt when they got hard. They got even harder when he began suckling them. Summer screamed and cradled her husband's head with one arm. She rubbed Porter's penis with her free hand. An evil smile appeared on Porter's face when he decided to go to the main event. Porter really made Summer cry out when he was ramming his love organ into her. After a few pumps, Porter flipped Summer over so she was on top. Even that didn't last long because Porter took Summer back down to the towel and put her on her side. It seemed that Porter wanted to try a lot of positions. If someone had seen the spectacle, they might have mistaken it for a wrestling match. Summer screamed some advice to her husband.

"AAAHHH! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO DO SO JUST DO IT! OOOH!"

When it seemed like his time was coming, Porter turned Summer over so he could take her like a dog. As he got closer to the end, the frequency of he drilling increased. After a while, Summer couldn't hold herself up anymore so she sank to the towel with Porter looming over her. Summer had tried to keep from urging Porter to make her pregnant in the past so she wouldn't take any of the fun away from her husband. However, she saw no reason to hold it back since Porter had expressed his new feelings on the subject.

"TAKE ME COWBOY! MAKE ME PREGNANT! OH, GOSH!"

Summer went into her orgasm which dragged Porter into his. He fell onto her back as his sperm kept gushing into Summer. Porter kept pumping to get as much of the fluid into Summer as he could. Inside Summer's womb, one of his sperm captured one of Summer's eggs. Porter had gotten his wish. Summer was now pregnant and nine months later she would give birth to Lily Andrea Richards. Since she didn't know about the blessed event, Summer wanted to keep going.

"Want to go again to make sure?" Summer asked.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Porter called out as he ran towards the water.

"What are you, five?" Summer squealed as she jumped in the water after her husband.

Porter immediately started another splash fight with Summer which she was happy to join in. With the water flying back and forth, Porter realized that this fight was more fun than the last one since both participants were naked this time. When the splash fight was over, Porter grabbed Summer in a steamy kiss and fondled her right breast. Summer jumped up on Porter to complete the connection between them. It was easier for Porter to hold up Summer as he pumped her because of the water. He held her like that until they both climaxed and Porter shot sperm into Summer's already impregnated womb.

The next day, Porter and Summer got cleaned up and dressed. Bruce and Alfred ate breakfast with the couple and then took them to the airport. When they got home, all of their parents were waiting for them because of all of the danger that they had to go through. Five days later, Summer took Porter to Harvey Dent's old therapist. When the therapist asked what the problem was, Summer rubbed Porter's arm for encouragement. That was when Porter spilled his guts.

THE END

Thank you crazy killer for the review.


End file.
